Intensity In Ten Cities
by TinzTheCan
Summary: Summary: Quinn loves Rachel too much to let her marry an oaf like Finn Hudson so she hatches a plan to stop this wedding and send Rachel on her way to the bright lights of her future. Will Quinn's plan work or will she destroy everything she built with Rachel the last 3 years of their lives? Set sometime after Rachel tells Quinn about Finn's proposal up to On My Way. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: So I've been wanting to write this fan fic for a while but I never got inspiration enough to. This is my first time submitting anything so please take it easy on me as I am a newbie. The chapters are based off the song "Intensity in Ten Cities – Chiodos. If you've never heard the song, it's okay but it's a good song so you should listen to it. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

Chapter One

I'm Not the One That You Want; I'll Only Let You Down

* * *

Quinn checked her eyeliner and lipstick in the bathroom mirror before turning to leave, but there was someone else standing in her way. _Of course Rachel freaking Berry had to just waltz her way into one of the many bathrooms at the school. _What could she possibly want now? Quinn had already told her she wasn't coming to the wedding and was not changing her mind.

"May I help you Rachel?" Quinn's tone was bitter sweet. Rachel stared at Quinn with a look of defeat on her face.

"I just want to try and understand why you won't support my wedding with Finn. If it's because Finn has many flaws and I deserve better, then I must simply say you are quite wrong. Finn is a wonderful guy and he's sweet and he loves me, more than I could say for many people."

"But he isn't the only person who loves you, Rach." Quinn said, staring longingly into her eyes. "There are millions of people in this world who would die to love you, who would be by your side through everything and never leave you. Can you tell me how many times Finn has left your side, Rach?"

The brunette was baffled. She couldn't find any words to reply so she just shook her head upon noticing a determined glint in Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Exactly, and you can't count them all because there are too many." Quinn made her way past Rachel before turning around. "I know you think you love him but maybe you just love the idea of him." With that said, Quinn stalked out of the bathroom, leaving behind a very unsure Rachel in her wake.

* * *

She hadn't seen her words to Rachel coming, but then again, she never understood the control Rachel had on her. It was like Rachel brought out the side of Quinn that was soft and vulnerable while she tried so hard to fabricate all these walls, these dungeon walls to keep her inner self away from the rest of the world. And now Rachel just ruins it. She loves the brunette but hates her for that. There are just far too many things Quinn loves about Rachel, and she couldn't say all of them if she tried. Just like all the times Finn left, there are too many, and she wouldn't let herself anyway.

Forcing Rachel out of her thoughts, Quinn shoved her books into her locker and ran outside to her car. She turned on her iPod system and began singing along softly to one of her favourite songs. "I'm not the one that you want, I'll only let you down…" she stopped singing as she noticed the brunette come running out of the school building before getting into the one and only Frankenteen's truck. She gritted her teeth together.

_I will not be out done by Finn fucking Hudson. I am Lucy Quinn Fabray and I do not step down to pathetic boys like Finn Hudson._ Quinn snatched her phone off the passenger seat and sent Rachel a text.

Rachel's phone went off in her lap and she checked it eagerly. She didn't get a lot of texts, especially from Quinn Fabray. She read the words under her breath. "I've decided that even though I do not 100% support you marrying the giant oaf, we are friends and friends are there for one another." Rachel smiled and shot Quinn a text back.

_Okay Quinn, that's awesome! I have a date scheduled for picking out bridesmaids dresses and my dress. Will you attend the bridesmaids shop with the rest of the New Directions girls and me?_

Quinn read the text out loud and typed a quick reply. If she was being honest, she had to erase it several times before deciding to send it.

_Sounds great Rachel, I can't wait to see how stunning and beautiful you look in a wedding dress._

Rachel blushed at the comment and shot a text back.

_Okay Quinn, we are going a week from today. So meet us at the wedding dresses shop?_

_Yeah, sure thing Rach. :)_

Quinn's sudden change of mind worried Rachel. It scared her that they would have issues later on down the road of resentment and hate. However, she pushed the worry away because she was happy: Quinn Fabray was coming to her wedding and, while she didn't support it, she was being an amazing friend. Rachel felt a pang of butterflies and didn't understand why. Probably because Finn started belting out a song to her on their drive to Breadstix.

* * *

With a determined composure and a smile gracing her features, Quinn got out of her car and went inside her house. "Mom, I'm home." She noticed the stained cup on the coffee table. "I'm going to Santana's for a bit, I'll be back later." And just as quickly as she came, she headed out the door and got back in her car. If Quinn could trust anyone with this plan she had hatched, she knew Santana would be the one._ Finn Hudson, you are going down._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So I have 4 followers for this story so far and I'm excited to see that! So thank you for taking the time to read it, I really enjoy writing it. If you guys want to see anything or have suggestions, leave a review. :) Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

Chapter Two

And I'm Pretty Sure That You've Caught On

* * *

Quinn bounded up the steps and knocked on one Santana Lopez's door. Within moments she heard Santana shouting in Spanish. While she didn't quite understand what she said, she assumed that she had once again ruined hers and Brittany's 'sweet lady kisses'. The door opened and there stood Santana glaring at Quinn. Before she could apologize to Santana for interrupting yet again, Brittany trotted up alongside Santana and smiled sweetly at Quinn. "Hi Quinn!"

"Hi Brittany." Quinn returned the smile

"Did you finally change your mind about the sweet lady kisses?" Brittany asked innocently

"No, actually Brittany I came here to talk to Santana."

"What do you want preggers?"

"I am not pregnant anymore, Santana!" Quinn responded through a clenched jaw

"Take it easy, come inside and we can talk." Santana opened the door a little wider so Quinn could step in and they headed upstairs to Santana's room. "Alright first of all, whatever you need to talk about with me, you have to talk about in front of Brittany too." Quinn was about to reject that idea because Brittany couldn't keep a secret but Santana's hand halted her. "Secondly, this better be important and not over some guy. 'Cause ya know, you keep coming at bad times."

"I already told you I'm not interested in the guys." Quinn sat on the bed and watched Santana's eye brow arch before continuing. "I, Quinn Fabray, am in love with one Rachel Berry."

"I knew it!" Brittany screamed then turned to Santana and kept saying "I told you so!" over and over again

For the most part, Santana seemed shell shocked at first but then she thought about it more and saw what Brittany did. "I knew you were gay for Berry. Gross."

"Her name is Rachel, Santana." Quinn chastised her

"Yeah, so what do you want?" Brittany was now threading her fingers through Santana's hair.

"I have a plan to stop Finn from ruining her life and I need yours and probably Brittany's help." Before she knew it she was off the bed and pacing the floor back and forth. "Rachel won't listen to just me, I've already tried. For some reason, she still doesn't get it."

Santana stood up and walked over to Quinn before placing her hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing and spoke softly, "Just tell her how you feel, Quinn."

"It's not as easy as that San, she thinks she loves Finn." Quinn said putting her head down. "Maybe she really does love him." Santana raised Quinn's chin.

"She loves you Quinn, and if she doesn't, then I'll get my hair cut all the way down to a flat top."

Quinn grinned at that and Brittany was now standing beside them, "I'm positive Quinn and Rachel are meant to be together, San."

"Me too, Brit Brit." Santana smiled and then got serious. "So what's the plan Fabray?"

"Well she is going bridesmaids shopping a week from today and I told her I'd be there since all the other New Directions girls are coming." She stopped momentarily noticing Brittany's and Santana's confused faces. "What?"

"We hadn't exactly agreed to go yet." Santana supplied.

"Oh. Now you are definitely going. Anyways, I was planning on just telling Rachel how I feel about her, but I'm not sure that's the best approach at this point."

"I have a plan." She pulled Quinn and Brittany into a huddle like old Cheerios days.

* * *

"Finn, why did you bring me here?" Rachel asked feeling anxious. They were now standing inside the auditorium at McKinley High School after their dinner at Breadstix. "And how did you manage to get in here? I'm pretty sure the school closes around 4:30PM, or maybe it's 5:00PM, either way we shouldn't be in here! On Broa-"

"Rachel, calm down. I asked Mr. Shue a favour and he came through for me." He smiled his goofy half smile that Rachel had fallen in love with.

"Okay Finn, but you still didn't answer my question."

"Ugh…What was the question?" Finn scratched the back of his neck.

Rachel huffed, "I asked why you brought me here."

"Oh, right." He moved closer to Rachel and steered her towards a stool in the middle of the auditorium. "I have a song for you, and then I need to ask you something."

"Okay." Rachel felt a lot more anxious now.

Finn signaled for the band to start and waited before he started singing.

_I think I've walked to close to love and now I'm falling in,  
There's so many things this weary soul can't take.  
Maybe you just caught me by surprise,  
The first time that I looked into your eyes._

He strode over to Rachel and smiled before belting out the chorus.

_"He has such a lovely singing voice; I don't understand why he won't try towards a singing career or something similar. He could make it."_ Rachel was thinking about him a lot lately. _"I don't know what's going to happen if I make it into NYADA, will he come with me to New York and just be there? Will he go to college? I hope he isn't going to ask me something bad."_

Rachel applauded Finn and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling back to stare into her eyes. "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Finn but you are scaring me…" Rachel squirmed on the stool under his intense gaze.

"I want to get married after we win Regional's."

She stood up and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again as nothing would come out.

"I know we are supposed to wait, but I don't want to. It just feels right and it'll-"

_"Oh my god, what do I say? This was not expected. Damn you Finn Hudson. You are usually so predictable. Why do you choose now to be unpredictable?"_

"So what do you say?" He was giving her that half grin again.

"Finn, you know I love you too, very much so. I'm just not sure about this…"

"Sure about what?" Finn became defensive "about us?!"

"No! Of course not about us…" she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm just unsure about your idea for marriage right after Regional's."

He was pouting now, "Come on, Rach_." "It sounds better when Quinn says Rach." Rachel thought. _"It'll be super special and our families can be there and our friends! Everyone in Glee club supports us," he frowned "well except Quinn." He was pacing in front of Rachel now with a determined face. "Who cares though? She was awful to you and always will be. She won't change for anyone."

Something in Rachel snapped when she heard Finn say that. "Excuse me Finn, but Quinn has most definitely changed and for the better, might I add. She has been accepting my friendship lately and hasn't slushied me in quite some time. I know you have your problems with her, but if you haven't forgiven her by now, then maybe it's time you buried the hatchet. But don't you use me as a shield for your problems." With that, Rachel stormed out of the auditorium and out of the school.

"What the hell…" Finn muttered before kicking over the stool and going after Rachel. He ran out the doors of the school looking for Rachel but she had already disappeared.

"Dad, daddy, can you please come pick me up? I'm at the school. No, Finn and I had a fight. Okay, love you guys." Rachel hung up her cell phone and sat on the bleachers of the football field, realizing she had once caught Puck here watching Quinn do cheerleading routines. She smiled. _"Puck is a good guy underneath his entire bad boy act."_

* * *

Quinn left Santana's house sometime later and was driving home. She turned up the volume on her iPod and listened to the song that she could undoubtedly sing, no not sing, she could scream it in Rachel's ears over and over. _"And I'm pretty sure you've caught on."_ Switching off her iPod and sighing, she pulled into her driveway.

* * *

"Hey San?" Brittany was laying beside her with her head on the Latina's chest.

"Yes Brit?" Santana played with Brittany's hair while rubbing circles on her back.

"Do you think your plan is going to work out?" the blonde looked up into the determined brown eyes of her girlfriend.

"Without a doubt babe, it's foolproof." She smiled devilishly.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Wow you guys are awesome! I hope you guys enjoy the third chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way at all.

Chapter Three

And You Can Say That 'Oh, I'm Just Feeling Sorry For My...'

* * *

The next morning Quinn awoke with the worst migraine she'd had since her pregnancy. She rolled out of bed and threw on sweats, an old Titans t-shirt, and her Cheerios jacket before snatching her iPod from the dresser.

"Quinnie!" Quinn groaned. She would never understand why her mother called her that.

"Yes mom?"

"Where are you going?" her mother appeared a moment later, grasping a coffee cup in her hand.

"I'm going for my daily run, Mom - please don't pretend you care," Quinn snapped before jogging down the stairs and out the front door.

Truth be told, Quinn wasn't just going for a run anywhere, she was headed to the high school for a run around the track field before school started. She stretched, bending over so her hands touched her toes and took off, jogging and then picking up her pace. _"Alright Quinn, you got this. Santana's plan is excellent. You just need to get the pint size diva to pay attention to everything you are saying and things should go smoothly."_ As Quinn reached the school, she noticed barely anyone was there. _"Good, just the way I like it." _She let herself inside the fence around the track and took off, feeling the adrenaline rush all over her body. Her legs were on fire and she felt herself losing momentum before coming to a full stop right in front of Santana, who was smirking at the out of breath blonde in front of her. "Santana, you scared the hell out of me!"

The Latina snorted and patted Quinn on the back. "Doing some laps before school to get back your hot bod or just trying to get Berry out of your fantasies?"

Quinn became flustered and Santana continued laughing before Quinn smacked her. "Ouch!" Santana stopped laughing, "Take a joke Q!"

"San, I want to go see the ducks." Of course Brittany was there too, her and Santana should just get married already. "Oh, hi Quinn!" Brittany hugged Quinn, who was still trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know if we have time to babe, school starts in a little bit." Brittany was giving Santana the look. San smiled, "okay, we can go see the ducks real quick."

"Is Quinn coming?" Santana was already dragging Brittany towards the schools pond.

"If she wants to live to see another day, she better." Quinn didn't miss the threat and followed the two towards the duck pond.

"Actually Santana, I need to go to the auditorium to practice this song." Santana sighed and told Brittany that Quinn could come look at the ducks with them later.

* * *

"Thanks Dad, Daddy!" Rachel got out of the car and headed towards the school's front entrance, but it wasn't long before she was flanked by Finn.

"Rachel, we need to talk." Finn tried keeping up with the short brunette but she was like Road runner on crack. "How do you walk so fast with such short legs?" He jogged to keep in pace with her.

"Look Finn, we can talk later. Right now, I need to get to my locker and stay wary of being slushied because certain Neanderthals don't understand the importance of Glee club. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the auditorium and practice the song I chose to sing for the assignment this week." With that, Rachel stormed away, leaving the tall boy behind.

A few moments later, Rachel reached the doors of the auditorium and stopped when she heard a very familiar voice echoing off the walls.

Quinn was sitting at the piano singing softly, her fingers ghosting over each key before she pressed down on them, her voice becoming louder.

_I'm not the one that you want; I'll only let you down.  
And I'm pretty sure that you've caught on.  
And you can say that 'Oh, I'm just feeling sorry for my...'_

"Quinn?" Rachel walked onto the stage as Quinn was thrown off track, missed a key and groaned in frustration without looking up. "What are you doing in here?"

That caught Quinn's attention, she looked up and her hostile expression faded. Rachel noticed something in her eyes, a flicker of gold specks and brown specks, floating around. "I was um, working on a song for Glee club." She stood up from the piano and gathered the sheet music and her iPod before glancing at Rachel.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you or throw you off." Rachel picked nervously at the hem of her skirt before smoothing it out and looking up to see Quinn's soft expression.

"It's okay, Rach. I was about to head to my locker and get my books for class anyways."

Rachel gave her one of her mega watt smiles and Quinn felt like there were Cheerios doing front hand springs in her stomach. "What song is that?"

Quinn froze, her hands shaking and her body feeling more heat than before. She started doing her breathing exercises she had to do when she was pregnant before responding. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you, Berry." She smiled at Rachel before walking off the stage and out of the auditorium.

"Well then, that was awkward." Rachel sat down at the piano and began playing her song for that week. _"I guess you'll just have to kill me, Quinn Fabray."_

* * *

Finally releasing a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, Quinn went to her locker and noticed the tall boy she had lied to about being pregnant. _"Great, what the hell does Frankenteen want?"_ She approached him noticing how nervous he was. _"Good, I still make him flinch." _Quickly, she put on her best HBIC look before speaking to the boy. "May I help you with something Finnocence?"

"Um, hey Quinn." Right away, Finn knew that look. He was scared of that Quinn. "You are looking very…"

"Finn!" Quinn was losing her patience. "What do you want?"

"Whoa, scary Quinn. I just wanted to talk." He gave her a weak smile and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Look, Rachel is pissed off at me because I said some…not so nice things about you yesterday and I don't know how to fix it." He shrugged.

Taking a deep breath, she gave Finn an icy glare. "I don't care what you said about me Finn, but let's get one thing straight. The next time you hurt Rachel in any way, you will have me to answer to. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be chanting for the mailman to save you." She slammed her fist into the locker just inches away from his face. "Do you got that?"

Finn was seething with anger. "What the hell Quinn? What's your problem?!" he stamped his foot like a child and stomped away.

_"Well, step number one of the plan is complete."_ She smirked and grabbed her books from her locker before heading to her first class of the day.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Oh my god. For all the people following the story, I am sooooooo sorry it has taken me this long to get back to it. I've been doing so much lately and trying to figure stuff out that I hadn't had the chance to write and actually get something good so again I apologize and I hope you are all still with me. Anyways, I will be uploading part 2 tonight as well, though it might be a bit later. It's going to get good though because I have some great ideas and I'm gladly taking suggestions too! So if you guys want to see more characters, more interaction or something else, let me know. Also, I am going to add the song bit in the next part, as I could not find the right spot in this part. Without further ado, here is Chapter 4 Part 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way at all. (But wouldn't it be great if I did? xD)

Chapter 4 Part 1

I Think It's Every Time I Walk Into a Room

* * *

The day was coming to an end and Rachel found herself thinking about two different things: her conversation with Finn and her awkward encounter with Quinn in the auditorium earlier that day, though she was thinking much more about the latter. She was trying to figure out the song Quinn had been singing, as she thought it was probably the most beautiful song she'd ever heard her sing. It was hauntingly beautiful, like Amy Lee's voice. Rachel would never admit that she listened to anything other than show tunes though. Still, as much as she looked online, Rachel couldn't figure out the song. With a frustrated sigh, she collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Great, now I have to think about how to break it to Finn that I'm not sure if his idea is what I want right now." "And then there is also the brides maids dresses shopping date coming up.." Just then, Rachel's phone buzzed with a text. "Who is texting me? No one ever texts me except Finn and his texts are dreadful with his incorrect punctuation and misspelled words." She rolled off her bed and grabbed her phone off her desk.

_'You up Berry?'_

_"Santana, yes I am awake and while I'm curious as to why you are texting me, I am much more terrified to find out the answer to that as you and several other cheerios I know of do not like me very much and find me to be extremely annoying however that is just my ambition and pathological needs to feel wanted.'_

_'Jeez Berry, I didn't need an essay. I asked you a simple question. You even text like an annoying dwarf. Anyways, I wanted to know if you were down to do something tonight with some of us other glee clubbers.' _

Rachel couldn't help the small smile that appeared against her will before replying. '_Well it's Friday and I'm not doing anything, which you obviously knew, so sure. What are we doing exactly?' _Her mind ran over two similar things she was thinking about earlier.

_'Just meet us at the old playground. Before you ask, no Finn cannot come. This is a girl's night out.'_

_'Then my questions have all been answered and I'll be there in about 10 minutes.'_

_'See you then dwarf.'_

* * *

"So is she coming?" Brittany asked hopefully as she sat with her legs Indian crossed.

"Yep, the annoying elf will be here s-," "Jesus Quinn stop smacking me!"

"I told you not to call her that." Quinn was pacing back and forth outside Santana's house.

"Alright, alright I won't. Quinn, will you please stop pacing like that? You are giving me a headache."

"We should head over there now." She flipped her blonde hair and started walking ahead of Santana and Brittany.

Little did Quinn know, Kurt and Blaine would be there swinging together like the sickeningly cute couple they truly were. "Nice night for a stroll, eh?" Santana joked and sidestepped a slug from Quinn.

"Don't worry Quinn, your secret is safe with us." Kurt and Blaine both winked at her, leaving her gaping at the mouth.

"H-h-how, W-what secret?"

Kurt smiled and hopped off the swing, Blaine in tow, and whispered in Quinn's ear. "My gaydar never lies." Then he and Blaine strolled off together hand in hand.

Santana was laughing so hard she snorted and Quinn couldn't help but break into laughter too.

"What in the hell was that?" Quinn asked the other two cheerios.

"No idea, Q. No idea."

* * *

Rachel was almost to the park when she spotted all 3 of the cheerios snickering. Panic set in and she began to feel herself become terrified. _Stop it right now Rachel Barbra Berry! They are your friends now and Quinn wouldn't do anything to humiliate you anymore. You are kind of friends.._. Rachel kept telling herself this as she approached the dying down of laughter.

"Hello?" she asked with a timid voice

"Hey Rach." Quinn shot her a soft smile and she felt a warm tingle she was most certain she shouldn't have.

"Sup d-" Quinn gave Santana an ice cold glare, "Berry."

"Rachel!" Brittany squealed and bounded over to hug Rachel, who knew Brittany's hug would suffocate her.

"Ugh hi Brittany." She returned the sweet girls hug awkwardly. "So um..what are we doing here?"

"Where's your sense of adventure, Berry?" This time it wasn't Santana using the nickname, and it wasn't harsh or bitter. It was almost as if it were in a teasing tone.

She scrunched her nose and did a dramatic sigh before making a movement with her hands signifying she was zipping her mouth shut.

Seeing this as her chance, Quinn moved in next to Rachel and began guiding her to where they were going. Santana and Brittany followed suit walking slowly behind them with their pinkies linked.

"So maybe it's a surprise." She winked at Rachel and noticed how cold she felt. "Are you cold?"

Rachel smiled at the genuine care threaded in Quinn's voice. "Maybe a little." _"That's right Berry, get inside her head."_

Before she knew it, Quinn was draping her Cheerios jacket around her shoulders. "There, that should keep you warm."

"But you'll be cold Quinn!" Rachel tried taking it off but Quinn made her keep it on and convinced her that it was better her to get sick than Rachel because it would affect Rachel's amazing voice and they needed her for Nationals.

"Fine." Rachel stopped pouting and somehow managed to find herself feeling incredibly warm and it wasn't because Quinn gave her the jacket.

"Are we almost there San? My feet hurt." Brittany was heard from behind them.

"Yeah, just a couple more turns and voila." She kissed Brittany's cheek and without a second thought told the girl to get on her shoulders.

"Yay piggyback ride! We do this in b-"

"WE ARE HERE!" Quinn shouted before Brittany could say anything else. She turned to see Santana's face full of gratitude and embarrassment.

"Rach?"

Rachel's mouth hung up open as she looked at the building in front of her.

The sign read: LGBT Karaoke Bar.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

Alright guys, here is part 2 of Chapter 4! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far, it was fun writing this chapter. :D I laughed a few times as I added bits so hopefully we get some laughs and don't worry guys, Faberry is endgame. They'll get there! :) Like I said, if you guys want to see more or anything else, let me know! P.S. the song I used for their duet is Someday We'll Know originally by New Radicals but I used the Mandy Moore version as it seemed more appropriate. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way at all.

Chapter Four

I Think It's Every Time I Walk Into a Room

* * *

"Q-Quinn? What are we doing at a gay karaoke bar?" Rachel turned to stare at the blonde and the two other girls.

"When we lost Nationals in New York, Santana and Brittany brought me here when we got home to cheer me up and keep my mind off things." She shrugged then continued, "Getting married can cause a lot of stress and I thought you might need some fun."

Rachel gave Quinn another one of her mega watt smiles and squealed. "You have to sing a duet with me though!"

The four girls walked over to the entrance and Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear.

"Don't worry, here." She whispered back handing Rachel a card, "I wouldn't just forget about you."

They all handed the security guard their Fake IDs and headed inside. Santana got them a booth and sat close to Brittany while subtly moving her head to the left so Quinn would sit closer to Rachel.

"So guys, I'm going to go get us a couple drinks. What does everyone want?"

"I wants to get my drinks on. Order several shots for all of us Q and get Berry some fruity ass mix drink."

"Hey S, I have an idea. Why don't you come help me?"

"Fine."

* * *

As Quinn and Santana headed to the bar, Rachel and Brittany stayed behind and began chatting about what Brittany thought was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Have you seen the ducks at school Rachel? They are so cute and fluffy."

"Huh? Yeah Brittany, the ducks are sweet." _"Who is that girl talking to Quinn at the bar and why do I care?"_

* * *

"So do you have a name cutie?" The brunette asked sweetly while Santana got the drinks.

"Sorry, not interested." Quinn tried cutting her off and turning to help Santana.

"Hey, come on. I'm just trying to get to know the angel god sent down for me."

Santana scoffed at the brunette who was dressed like a slut. "She said she wasn't interested now beat it."

"I don't think this conversation involves you."

Quinn noticed the HBIC placement on her friends face and stepped in-between them. "That's enough. I said I wasn't interested now leave me and mine alone."

Finally the girl backed off and walked away. "All right, we got our drinks, let's head back before someone else comes along."

"San what took you so long?" Brittany gave her a questioning look.

"I was prying off some slut from Quinn's junk." Rachel winced at Santana's vulgar language but smiled gratefully at her.

"Let's get drunk bitches!"

"WAIT!" Rachel stood up and waved her arms frantically. "Who is the designated person here? We can't all just walk out of here drunk, especially if we plan on going home."

"No worries hobbit, we can crash at Quinn's place."

Right on cue, Rachel turned to look at Quinn for confirmation. "Sure we can now let's drink!"

"WAIT!" Rachel stopped them again and Santana growled.

"Look BERRY, I wants to get my drink on!"

"Okay, but who's the designated person?"

"I'll have Puck pick us up Rach, it's cool."

Without any other interruptions, the girls downed their first shots and began chatting excitedly about their plans for after graduation.

"Well Britts and I might go to the same college if we can, but I've been thinking about New York." As Santana said that, Brittany pouted a little but Santana whispered something in her ear and she was instantly perked up.

"I want to go to an Ivy League college, like Yale or Harvard. My essay about overcoming adversity should get some pretty high marks."

"Well, I, Rachel Barbra Berry will be in New York going to an amazing college for musical theater. As you all know, I am a rising star and I will not stop until I've won as many Grammys as I can."

"And what about Finn?" Quinn asked in a less than enthusiastic voice.

The table became quiet and Rachel opened her mouth to speak but closed it.

"OKAY how about we get you two up on stage so you can sing your duet?"

Quinn, who hadn't broken contact with Rachel since she asked about Finn, finally did and downed another two shots before getting up. "Sure, let's rock this bitch."

* * *

As Quinn went to choose the song, Rachel went up on stage and prepared herself. _"Okay Rachel, you are just singing a duet with her, nothing wrong with that. It's not cheating or anything..You are just friends."_

Quinn got up on the stage with Rachel as a soft guitar began playing. "Oh my god Quinn, I love this song!"

Rachel heard Quinn's soft voice filter through the bar.

_90 miles outside Chicago,  
Can't stop driving,  
I don't know why .  
So many questions,  
I need an answer.  
Two years later,  
You're still on my mind._

Santana whistled from the booth and Brittany was clapping. "They are so cute San. I hope they find their way." Brittany cuddled closer to Santana.

"They will love, they will."

Quinn moved across the stage and stared into Rachel's eyes as Rachel began.

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

Then Rachel moved closer as her and Quinn continued the song.

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

_Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain,  
Someday we'll know why the sky is blue,  
Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you._

_"Okay, she's singing this love song with me..she has to be freaking out right now…" _Quinn thought as Rachel kept singing.

_"Why am I singing a love song with Quinn? And why does it feel so much better singing a duet with her than it does Finn..?" _

Quinn moved closer to Rachel again and somehow summoned the courage to hold her hand as she stared deeply into her eyes.

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow,  
I watched the stars crash in the sea.  
If I could ask God just one question,  
Why aren't you here with me tonight?_

_Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain,  
Someday we'll know why the sky is blue,  
Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you.  
Someday we'll know why Samson loved Delilah,  
One day I'll go dancing on the moon.  
Someday you'll know that I was the One for you._

The song faded and the bar shook with applause and whistles.

They exited the stage and Quinn realised she was still holding Rachel's hand. "Ugh sorry!" she dropped her hand. "It must have been the adrenaline of the stage and audience and music and.."

"Quinn you are starting to ramble like me. Have you been hanging around me too much?"

Her face turned red and they headed back to the booth where Santana and Brittany were making out.

"Jeez you two, get a room!" Quinn shook her head in disgust.

"We could if you two would stop making sex eyes at each other so we could leave." Santana shot back.

"Fine let's go." Quinn dialed Puck's number.

* * *

"Hey Quinn, what's up? Looking for some love from the Puckasaurus?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes before responding to him. "No Puck, we need a ride home. We, as in Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and I."

"Where the hell are you at? You sound smashed."

"I'm just tipsy Puck. We are at the LGBT Karaoke Bar."

"Alright I'm actually close by, be there soon." He hung up and was leaving the bar not far from there.

"He'll be here soon. Let's wait outside."

* * *

"Quinn you were amazing up there!" Brittany shouted, "Wasn't she Rachel?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "You were quite brilliant Quinn."

"Thanks guys." Quinn responded sheepishly.

"I hate to admit it but you got some angel vocals Berry. You are going to go far." Santana patted her on the back.

"Um, wow, thanks Santana. I'm not used to receiving compliments from you. Except for that one time during Britney Spears week last year."

"Don't get used to it." There was no malice behind it so Rachel just smiled.

As the four girls began idle chit chat, Puck pulled up in his truck. "Sup ladies!"

"Ugh you are gross Puckerman. I can't believe I slept with you." Brittany and Santana climbed into the back and Rachel climbed in next to Puck with Quinn beside her.

"Hey my little Jewish princess." Puck winked and Rachel couldn't stop the smile that formed at the nickname.

"Hello Noah."

"So ladies, where to? My place for a foursome plus one?" he winked and Quinn reached over Rachel to slug him as well as Santana kicking his seat.

"My place Puck and no funny business." Quinn leaned back in her seat and stared out the window.

"Okay."

* * *

"Quinn wake up, we are here." Rachel's voice came through the fog of her mind.

"What? Oh sorry, must have dozed off." She slipped out of Pucks truck and offered her hand to help Rachel out who took it gratefully.

"How chivalrous of you Quinn."

"How lame of you Fabray." Santana kicked the seat and got out with Brittany in tow.

"Goodnight ladies." Puck sped off down the road.

"What a tool." Santana scoffed as she and the other three girls headed inside Quinn's house.

"My mother shouldn't be home tonight so we are all safe."

It crossed Rachel's mind to ask why not but she decided against it. She didn't want the conversation to get heavy like it did at the bar earlier. "So where is everyone sleeping?"

"Britts and I got the guest room so I guess you are sleeping with Quinn." Santana winked and Quinn turned bright red.

"W-what? Get out of here with that crap Lopez!" Quinn stamped her foot on the carpet and headed towards the stairs. "This way Rachel."

As Rachel and Quinn headed upstairs, Santana and Brittany headed for a room in the opposite direction.

"It's probably best we don't have the guest room up here." Quinn said as she opened the door to her room.

"And wh-

"FUCK!"

Rachel's face turned bright red and she opened and closed her mouth to try and speak.

"That's why. At least we have some distance and once my door is closed, you can't really hear them."

She entered Quinn's room and noted that she hadn't ever expected it to look how it did. While Quinn closed the door, Rachel ran her fingers over various books on Quinn's bookshelf as well as checking out all the posters and pictures. There were some of her, some of all three of the cheerios, and a few of Beth. "She's adorable Quinn."

"Yeah, she's my baby girl. Shelby sends me pictures pretty often." Quinn opened her dresser and threw a t-shirt and shorts at Rachel. "Those are for you. Bathroom is over there." She pointed to the far side of the room.

"Thanks Quinn. I had a great time tonight." Rachel padded across the carpet to the bathroom and closed the door. _"Wow, tonight has been so wonderful… and I'm going to be sharing a bed with her.. Is this a good idea? No, Quinn isn't gay. There's nothing wrong with being gay but even if she was we are friends."_

* * *

Within a minute of Rachel exiting to the bathroom, Quinn found herself humming her song for next week once again.

_I think it's every time I walk into a room…_

"Quinn?" Rachel exited the bathroom in the t-shirt and shorts.

She turned around to speak to the pint sized diva. "Oh..sorry I sometimes find myself singing when I'm nervous." _"Shit! I totally just fucked up everything. Why am I so stupid?! Get it together Fabray!"_

"Oh, why are you nervous?" Rachel ventured even though she knew the answer somewhere deep inside. _"It's me, isn't it?"_

_"Quick Quinn, think of a fib. Think." _"It's just that if my mother finds out I was out getting trashed tonight at a gay bar she would not be very happy."

"Oh." The brunette frowned for a moment. Quinn swore she saw a flicker of something in her eyes.

"Well, we should sleep Rach, it's been a long day and we've both had quite a bit to drink.."

"Yeah, you are right. I'm feeling quite sleepy myself." At this, Rachel moved closer to the bed and hesitated. "Ugh, which side do you sleep on?"

"I usually sleep in the middle, actually.." Quinn fidgeted with her fingers.

"Me too." Rachel smiled and got in the bed. "So I guess we'll just have to share it."

"What's mine is yours, Rach." She got into the bed and scooted closer before shutting off the light.

"Goodnight Rachel." Quinn whispered into the dark.

"Great night, Quinn. But goodnight to you too. Sweet dreams."


	6. Chapter 5

Alright here's my update. Chapter 6 is going up too. Sorry to keep everyone waiting. Thanks for being patient. Feedback is appreciated. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way at all.

Chapter Five

A Silence So Sudden That I Seem to Hear it (Whispers Turn to Frowns) Contact Saying That You are the Rain on Their Parade.

* * *

"Oh that's so gay Fabray!" Santana waltzes in with Brittany behind her.

Quinn hears Santana's voice and opens her eyes to find herself spooning Rachel.

"Shit!" she rolls off the bed and lands on the floor in a thud.

"Quinn?" Rachel asks her voice laced with sleep.

Santana is sitting in the computer chair snickering while Brittany goes over to help Quinn up.

"I'm right here Rachel." she dusts herself off and glares at Santana. "Not funny Lopez."

Santana just smirks. "Britts and I are hungry so we are going to get breakfast." She stands up to walk out the door, "if you are done spooning with Berry, you two can tag along."

Rachel stares at Quinn and the blonde just looks down and hides her red face. "I would love to get breakfast with you guys however," the brunette gets out of the bed and points at the clock, "it's way past breakfast time so technically we'd be getting a la-

"Can you please shut the hell up hobbit?"

The brunette just stalks off to the bathroom.

* * *

"Quinn! You guys are so cute together!" Brittany squeals as she hugs the other blonde.

"Brittany shush, I don't need Rachel hearing that!" she says in a panicked whisper.

"Oh calm down Q, it's not like she cared. She didn't freak out that you were spooning her."

Quinn just flips Santana off and throws on another shirt and jeans before fixing her hair.

A moment later Rachel emerged from the bathroom with an expression Quinn couldn't read. "I don't think I should go with you guys to lunch, Finn was blowing up my phone last night and we need to have a talk. Rain check?" she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Sure thing Rachel, just let us know." Quinn said a little disappointed. "_Stupid Finn with his stupid face and stupid goofy smile." _

The Latina noticed her blonde friend fuming as she stood there knowing exactly what she was thinking. She prodded Quinn in the side. "Calm down Q, all in good time." She whispered in her ear so the other brunette couldn't hear her.

"Okay well, thank you guys again for the fun night. I really needed it." Rachel receives a hug from Brittany, a nod of acknowledgement from Santana, and a weary look on Quinn's face. "I'm going to hug you now, okay?" she waits for the blonde to respond.

Quinn nods.

After Rachel is gone, the three cheerios leave and head to breadstix for lunch.

* * *

Rachel had been dreading this talk since the night before when she was alone and not with the other girls. She practiced everything she wanted to say in her head but nothing sounded good to her. It had taken her by surprise when she felt Quinn get closer to her last night when they were sleeping and how Quinn's arm snaked its way around her waist. But what really shocked the starlet was that she didn't care Quinn's arm was around her or that Quinn was practically breathing down her neck. She knew it was wrong, felt guilty even, but couldn't bring herself to move away from the blonde. After all, all she'd ever wanted was Quinn to like her. And then it hit her.

"Rachel I thought we were going to talk." Finn faced her with a serious expression. "I mean, that's what you said when you came over here."

"Right, sorry Finn." She moved closer and sat down next to him, knowing that pacing gave him a headache. "I just wanted to say that I've thought about what you said and while I'm still not sure about it I think that it would be super special."

Finn couldn't hide the excitement on his face. "I love you so much Rachel, I just want us to be happy." He took her hands in his. "I'm sorry about what I said about Quinn and all."

Rachel expected more of an apology from him about Quinn but she let it go. "I want us to be happy too." She smiled even though she felt sad. "We should let the other glee club members know in glee club." _"In front of Quinn..." she thought._

"Okay." He gave her a goofy smile and moved in to place a kiss on her lips. Which Rachel returned but she couldn't keep a certain blonde out of her thoughts. In an effort to erase her, she deepened the kiss and ignored everything else.

* * *

After lunch Quinn wanted to be alone. It's not that she didn't enjoy Santana and Brittany's company; it's just that she could only stand being a third wheel for so long. She knew that they weren't trying to make her feel that way on purpose though; they were just sickly in love. Sighing, she sat down at the computer desk and worked on her song.

_I think it's every time I walk into a room,  
A silence so sudden that I seem to hear it._

She whispers the next part, as if she were a ghost haunting an abandoned house.

_(Whispers turn to frowns.)  
Contact saying that you are the rain on their parade…_

* * *

"Quinnie! I'm home!" Quinn rolled her eyes and went downstairs to see her mother.

"Hey mom." The blonde gave her a small smile and sat down at the bar. "You seem happy."

"Maybe a little." Her mom was all over the place with groceries. "Could you give me a hand?"

"Sure."

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe how fast the weekend passed. She felt anxious and nervous about glee club. Just letting Finn do the talking was her initial thought but then she realised Finn has the worst way of explaining things and almost always ends up with his foot in his mouth.

"Hey Rach, you ready?" the taller boy grabbed her hand and they walked into glee club together. Immediately Rachel felt Quinn's eyes on her but avoided eye contact with the blonde as to not be deterred.

"Mr Schuester, Finn and I would like to make an announcement to the glee club please?"

"Okay guys, go ahead." Will went to take a seat next to the other kids.

"So as you guys know Rachel and I are going to be getting married." Finn started and looked at Rachel for encouragement. "We decided to get married after Regionals!" he shouted and bounced with new found excitement.

Everyone in the room was quiet for a minute before everyone started breaking out into quiet mutters so Rachel saw it as her chance to speak.

"We just decided we didn'-

"You've got to be kidding me." Quinn stated calmly.

"I'm not kidding, Quinn, actually."

"You are supporting this?" she looked at Santana incredulously to which the latina just shrugged.

"If she wants to marry the jolly green giant and be miserable for the rest of her life who am I to stop her?" Santana didn't want to support this but she knew it was the only way to sabotage it when the time came.

"Well I'm not." Quinn sat there with her HBIC face daring anyone to question her.

"That makes me sad Quinn because I really wanted you to be there as a bridesmaid."

At this, the blonde scoffed, stood up from her chair, and walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 6

Ohai guys. Here's chapter 6. I wanted to go more into detail with Quinn's character because I feel like her story line with her family was cut too soon.. Like they never went into detail about how life was at home for quinn and everything and well Quinn's character deserves more of a background in my opinion. So yeah. And also feedback is appreciated. It keeps me going with the story. The song used is Without You from the Broadway musical Rent.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way at all.

Chapter Six

And How Long Could You Hang Onto a Word, Tell Me How Long Could You Hang Onto a Word?

* * *

"Great!" Quinn thought as she walked through the school entrances doors outside to her car. "As if my life couldn't possibly get any worse." She got into her car and drove off, speeding out of the parking lot. If she'd been looking, she would have noticed Rachel standing outside the school entrance looking for her.

* * *

"Well then…" Rachel headed back inside to the auditorium to perform her song for glee club. Whenever she needed to express herself, the starlet knew that singing was the only way to make herself feel better.

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

Kurt walked into the auditorium as he heard his future Broadway roomie belting out Rent. He walked onto the stage and joined in

_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

Rachel noticed her best-friend walk onto the stage and smiled. "Just the person I needed." She mouthed the words to him. In turn he made a heart with his hands and they continued the song until they sang the last verse in unison.

_Without you…_

"While I love singing Rent and have no problem dueting with you, I must ask. Why were you singing that song?"

Truthfully the brunette didn't know why. "It just has this emotional feeling to it that apparently was what I wanted to express?" she asked in a way that made her look like a vulnerable child.

"Are you okay Rach?" Kurt gave her a hug and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah just stressed about Regionals. We have to win Kurt."

"Yeah yeah, we will win. I promise."

* * *

"Santana we gotta find Quinn and make sure she's okay." Brittany was pouting at her girlfriend.

"Babe what if Q wants to be alone? She just found out some pretty shitty news."

"Quinn wouldn't have acted like that if something else weren't going on too." The blonde pulled Santana closer. "She needs us."

"Okay we'll go to her house and see if she's there." Santana smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "You are a genius Brittany."

Brittany just smiled and hugged the Latina tighter. "So are you San."

* * *

**_The day before:_**

"Qunnie I didn't want you to be upset about this. It's not a guaranteed thing. Please don't take it so harshly!"

"Mom! How am I not supposed to take it harshly?! He kicked me out of our house when I was pregnant or do you not remember that?"

"Of course I remember! We just had a few drinks and a nice chat. He wants to come over for dinner. He might surprise you."

"Yeah he already surprised me enough for a life time. I'm not going to be here. I thought he was with that other woman he was having an affair on you with?!"

"He said they weren't seeing each other anymore and that he missed me. I need companionship Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

That really set Quinn off. "If you bring him back here I'm leaving and never coming back!"

"And just where do you think you'll go? Your lesbian friends house, that white trash boy who got you pregnant, you going to stay with him?"

Quinn snapped, she punched the glass off the table and stormed out of the house.

* * *

It was getting late and Santana and Brittany still hadn't found Quinn. They were beginning to worry. "What if she got hurt San?"

"I'm sure she's okay Britt, Quinn is a big strong girl. She knows how to fight, trust me."

Just as they were about to give up, they thought to check one more place. "Hey there's her car." Brittany pointed it out and Santana felt relieved. They walked closer to the parking lot of the old park as they noticed their blonde friend sitting on a swing.

"Q, what the hell are you doing?! Do you know how worried we are about you?"

"Sorry." Was all the blonde could muster.

With a sigh, Santana sat next to her on the other swing and Brittany sat on her lap. "I know you probably want to be alone but we care about you."

Quinn didn't reply just kept swinging so Santana tried again. "Look bitch we are going to talk and we can either do this the easy way or th-

"My mom had drinks with my dad."

"Oh." The fiery Latina was now at a loss for words.

"She expects me to sit down and have dinner with them and pretend that everything is alright." Quinn stood up from her swing and began to walk away.

"Hold the fuck up, what?" Brittany moved off Santana's lap and sat in the other swing leaving the other girls to talk.

"Yeah, right? She said that he might have changed and that he's not seeing that girl anymore but I think it's all just a crock of shit."

Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde who at first hesitated but hugged the girl back. "I'm sorry Q, you don't have to be there though. You can come stay with me or Britts."

"Or my white trash baby daddy?" Quinn asked feeling defeated.

"Your mom said that didn't she?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "she also said my lesbian friends."

"Fuck her Q, she doesn't know anything. Come on, you are staying with me tonight."

"I'll drive there and meet you at your house okay, S? I just want to be alone for a little longer."

"Okay." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and they walked off.

* * *

Quinn got into her car and turned on her iPod reveling in the sound of soft piano playing her song.  
She didn't even realize that she began belting out the lyrics.

_And how long could you hang on to a word?  
Tell me, how long could you hang on to a word?_

She pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Santana's ignoring the many texts on her cell phone.

* * *

"Rachel can you stop pacing?" Finn asked distractedly as he played his Xbox.

"Sorry." Not thinking she grabbed her purse and coat, "I have to go."

"Wait what?" Finn asked but the brunette was already out the door.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number hoping the girl would pick up.

"What do you want dwarf?" Santana's voice filtered into her ear.

"Hey Santana I was wondering if you've talked to Quinn."

Little did the midget know, Quinn was sitting right next to her. However, the Latina didn't tell her that.

"Nope, haven't seen the bitch since she stormed out of glee club practice." She lied coolly before adding, "Which by the way was true Rachel Berry fashion."

"Okay. Sorry to bother you." Rachel hung up the phone and sighed miserably. She decided to send Quinn one more text before calling her dad to come pick her up.

* * *

"Dude, she is texting you. Maybe you should answer her." Santana tried but Quinn just shook her head.

"If I do that, then she'll think I support her getting married after Regional's which is only a few days away." Quinn put her phone down and ignored the incoming text from her mother.

"Look at it this way Q: Would you rather support the annoying midget or take the chance of losing her?" She threw popcorn at the blonde who was pouting. "Or you could just tell her how you feel."

"I agree with Santana. You should totally just tell Rachel how you feel so you guys can get your sweet lady kisses on." Brittany grinned and Santana nodded.

"No, I will support her when and if I feel like my heart hasn't been shattered."

The three girls sleep on the floor in the living room of Santana's house. Her parents are away for the night.

Quinn checked her phone one last time noting that she had no more texts from Rachel. _"She must have gone to bed."_

* * *

_Rachel tossed in her bed as she heard a voice calling out to her. "Rachel!" the brunette saw blonde hair but she couldn't make out the face. "Rachel help me!" She tried running towards the person to see who it was, to help them, but she couldn't move. The next thing she heard was a scream so loud and painful that she began to cry._

"Quinn!" Rachel woke up, hair sticking to her face from the sweat. "Oh…it was just a dream."


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm sorry to whoever follows me on tumblr. I said you guys would get a Valentines Day gift from me. (An update on this story) and I was a few hours late. However I had to fill out a job application, rage at Glee tonight, get frustrated with myself, etc. But Happy Late Valentines Day to all you lovely people. And don't worry Faberry is endgame so just hang in there with me for a little longer. :) Feedback is always appreciated. It keeps this story going.

Author's Note: I'm sorry to whoever follows me on tumblr. I said you guys would get a Valentines Day gift from me. (An update on this story) and I was a few hours late. However I had to fill out a job application, rage at Glee tonight, get frustrated with myself, etc. But Happy Late Valentines Day to all you lovely people. And don't worry Faberry is endgame so just hang in there with me for a little longer. :) Feedback is always appreciated. It keeps this story going.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee in any way at all.

Chapter 7.

Maybe it's All Eyes On Him, in Love With Ego and Intention, The Eyes That are Just Begging Me For More

* * *

Quinn woke up first feeling like she hadn't slept in years. The position she found herself in was nothing new. There she was, sandwiched between Brittany and Santana. For as long as the blonde could remember, the girls always felt like they had to protect Quinn, like if they didn't smother her at night that something bad would grab her and drag her away. She gave a slight shiver at that before poking Santana in the side.

"Ugh Fabray I will ends you if you poke me again." she scooted away so Quinn could get up before moving back over to cuddle with Brittany.

"I'm going to go for a run S, I'll be back later. I expect you to be awake." Without another word, Quinn slipped into a pair of Santana's joggers and threw on a hoodie before bolting out the door.

"Where's Quinn going?" Brittany asked groggily

"To get her lady back I guess."

* * *

"Quinn!" Rachel saw Quinn running full speed past the playground where she currently was swinging. "Wait!" she knew the blonde wasn't going to stop for her so in true Rachel fashion, she chased after her.

"Will you please reconsider about Regionals?" the brunette was keeping the blondes pace and that astonished the former head cheerleader because Rachel was short.

"Why would I do that?" her voice remained icy

"Because you are supposed to be my f-

"Don't even say it Manhands." Quinn stopped as soon as the words came from her mouth. "Shit Rach I didn't mean that."

"No, it's fine Quinn. I just thought we were passed that. I guess I was wrong."

"Rachel!" Quinn called out to her but the little diva was already in full sprint away from her. _"Way to go Lucy. Since when do you put your foot in your mouth like that big idiot?" _she mentally chastised herself and felt extremely guilty. She had to make it right.

* * *

Later that day Rachel found herself locked up in her room, ignoring her phone even though it went off every 5 minutes with a new text message. She didn't know who from but she had a feeling it was probably Finn trying to get her to come over so they could make out or something. The niggling feeling of wanting it to be Quinn wouldn't leave her mind. She should truly hate Quinn for everything the blonde cheerleader did to her. Here they were, almost seniors and the girl still called her names. Rachel didn't know what to do anymore, she was at a loss of trying to fix things. "Maybe we just aren't meant to be friends." Rachel said out loud to no one.

"_Come on Rachel answer my texts..."_ the blonde was cold and sore but she continued to run until she was outside of Rachel's house.

She couldn't take it any longer and eventually she gave in. Rachel read through the texts. Some from Finn but mostly from Quinn apologizing up and down and then one in particular made her stomach turn.

"_We need to talk." - Q_

As soon as Rachel read the text, she heard a knock at the front door. Knowing her dads would answer it, she didn't budge from her place on the bed until she heard a knock on her door.

"Rachel you have a friend who wants to see you." her dad Leroy said before opening the door to let Quinn inside. "I'll leave you two alone but," he leaned in closer to whisper in Quinn's ear, "play nice." he shut the door.

"No offense Rach, but your dads make me nervous as hell." the blonde rubbed her hands together and moved closer to where Rachel was sitting on the bed. "They know about how I treated you in school, huh?" she asked but she already knew the answer. _"Of course they do."_

"I don't lie to my parents Quinn, its not something they are particularly fond of and I find it quite silly to even remotely attempt a lie as I am awful at them."

Quinn just smiled because Rachel had a way of answering things the long way instead of a simple yes.

"So what do you want Quinn?" Rachel asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"I just wanted to apologize for calling you," Quinn stopped looking even further down if that were possible, "Manhands."

The brunette nodded in understanding but Quinn could still see how upset she was. "I understand Quinn, I just thought that we were friends now and that you didn't look at me that way."

"Well you know that saying, right? Old habits die hard." she sat down next to Rachel on the bed to which the brunette flinched. "Do I scare you Rachel?" the blonde asked before putting her hand on the shorter girls next to her who was rubbing her hands together much like Quinn had been earlier.

"No but you do make me nervous." the tiny diva admitted sounding impossibly small.

"I'm genuinely sorry Rachel for what I said to you, however, I still stand by what I said in glee club." Quinn then stood up and left the room before being stopped by Hiram.

"Mr. Berry, I just wanted to apologize to you for everything I did to Rachel. She never deserved it. She's going to go far." With that Quinn exited the house and walked home.

* * *

"Mom I'm home." the blonde threw the keys onto the bar and received a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Hello Quinn." Russel's voice boomed from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked feeling intimidated but kept her ground.

"Your mother told you I was coming by for dinner one night. Well, here I am." he said with a strange smile on his face.

"Here you are." Quinn whispered feeling like her voice was dying in her throat. "Where is she?"

"I think she's upstairs freshening up still."

"Lovely." was her sarcastic reply.

* * *

"I think we need another girls night out." Santana said from her seat in the back row.

"Why wasn't I invited to this girls night out?" Tina asked air quoting the words girls night out.

"It was a last minute thing." Santana fibbed knowing that if she said anything else she'd offend someone and she was working on being a better person for Brittany.

"Oh." was Tina's only reply as she began chatting with Mercedes again.

"Who's ready for Regionals?!" their choir director walked in feeling pumped up and excited for his glee club.

The glee club shouted in response. "Wait, where's Rachel and Quinn?" he asked confusion lacing his voice because Rachel was never late to glee club.

"Nobody knows." Artie said shrugging

Just then Rachel walked in, not her usual self, but still Rachel. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Schue, my dads wanted to talk to me." the brunette lied and felt guilty but was thankful that no one questioned it. _"Guess I'm not bad at lying after all." _

"Hey babe." Finn smiled and patted the seat next to him, "I saved you a seat."

"Thank you."

Quinn walked in sometime after they began practice, stating that she had to stay after class for a few minutes to finish a make up test. "AP Math is difficult, okay?" was her response to Santana's incredulous stare.

"Regionals is tomorrow you guys so I expect everyone to be well rested and ready to win!" Will clapped his hands and released the group to go home.

"Yo Fabray, you got one more day to choose if you are going to be there and support the girl you love or leave her at the alter to get married to Finn without a true friend by her side." the Latina stated simply before walking off with Brittany.

* * *

Quinn decided to go to the auditorium again to practice. She really needed to. This song was the song she'd scream in Rachel's ears if she could if only to make her understand how much the little diva means to her. Sitting at the piano once again, she recalled this time last year, when Rachel and her decided to try and write a song for Regionals. She felt the faint echo of her voice and the broken starlets as she walked away from her. _"You don't belong here Rachel, and you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way."_ With a sigh she let the haunting melody from the piano overtake her.

"_I'm not the one that you want, I'll only let you down.  
And I'm pretty sure that you've caught on.  
And you can say that 'Oh, I'm just feeling sorry for myself.'"_

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were singing that to someone." Sam showed up from the side of the stage.

"S-sam what are you doing here?" Quinn faltered for a minute but regained herself. "It's a powerful song, however you are wrong. I just enjoy the piano."

"Well we both know that's bullshit. Look Quinn, I dated you for a while and I can tell when you are lying. It's like poker, everyone has a tell. Get to know them well enough and you will always know when they are lying."

The blonde just opened and closed her mouth trying to think of something to say.

"It's okay to let someone inside your pretty blonde head, Quinn. I'm not going to judge you. We are friends." He smiled and walked off the stage before adding one last comment. "By the way, whoever you are singing that for, I hope they get the message." Then he was gone.

* * *

"_Well... that was awkward." _She continued playing, singing along quietly.

"_Or maybe it's all eyes on him,  
in love with ego and intention...  
The eyes that are just begging me for more."_

On that last note, she stood up abruptly and ran off the stage. After she was outside she shot Santana a text message.

"_Can we hang out tonight?" - Q_

Santana received the text a minute later and responded.

"_Sure bitch, just don't touch my ass while I'm sleeping again." - S_

Quinn nearly tripped as she walked to her car.

"_I assure you Santana, I did not touch your ass." - Q_

"_Whatevs. You know you want this hot piece." - S_

"_You are full of shit. See you soon." - Q_


	9. Chapter 8

Authors Note: So I got another review on the story and in celebration, I decided to post another chapter. I stuck to all the songs they did for Regionals in the On My Way episode just because I didn't want to ruin it, plus some of the dialogue. Plus added stuff in and yeah. I hope everyone enjoys it. I'm a bit unsure on what to do about the accident that took place in On My Way. So.. feedback? Do you guys think Quinn should get in the accident and end up in a wheelchair, do you think she should get hit and have a different injury, or something else? Leaving this in your hands for now. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own glee in any way at all.

This is Gone and I Can See it, Your Head is Full of Words, Full of Words That Don't Mean Anything!

Chapter 8

* * *

"So how did the dinner go with your mom and your lovely father the other day?" Santana asked in a sarcastic tone before biting into a slice of pizza.

Quinn chewed the rest of her mouthful and answered dryly, "Wonderfully except for the part where I didn't answer his question appropriately and he got pissed off."

The look on Santana's face was one of concern and anger. "What the hell did he ask you?"

"How my child was." she knew Santana would have a hard time biting her tongue if she were at Quinn's house right now.

"That mother fucker really has his nerve asking you something like that. If I see him in town I'm going to go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass!" Quinn has seen Santana pissed off but when she is protecting someone she is really fired up.

"I just told him that it was none of his business and that he made that choice of it not being his business when he kicked me out."

"Q, you can stay here if you want to." she put her hand on the blonde's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks S. We need to get some sleep tonight though. Regionals tomorrow and what not."

"So have you decided what you are going to do?" she asked Quinn

"Mhm." Quinn nodded her head up and down.

* * *

"_Okay, calm down Rachel, Regionals is in less than 3 hours. You have to stay focused. Once you win Regionals, you are getting married to Finn and you will be happy and no one will tell you otherwise." _Rachel was at school, sitting in Spanish class waiting for the bell to ring. She knew that as soon as that bell rings that she'd be heading to glee club practice to get ready for Regionals tonight. _"__You are a star. You shine brighter than anyone out there on that stage."_ And then the bell rang, bringing her out of her thoughts and back to reality. _"__It's time."_

* * *

Will walked into the room and asked everyone to be quiet. "Guys, this is it. Regionals. No matter what happens today, the important thing is that we got to where we are now."

"Mr Schue I just wanted to remind everyone who is supporting mine and Finn's wedding that the ceremony and reception will be at the church right after Regionals." Rachel smoothed down her skirt and sat back down.

Quinn rolled her eyes and received a punch in the arm from Santana.

"Alright everyone needs to go and get changed."

The unholy trinity walked off to the girls bathrooms together, changing into their dresses and fixing each others hair. "Look Q, when are you telling the annoying diva that you are going?"

"After we win Regionals, I promise." Quinn fixed her eye liner in the mirror and noticed Rachel walk into the bathroom.

"Britts and I are done so just come join us when you are done."

"Okay S." Quinn looked Rachel in the eyes. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to give you a hug." she shorter girl replies and then adds "is that okay?"

Quinn shrugged. "Sure." a moment later Rachel's arms were wrapped around her and Quinn tried really hard not to smell her hair. She was picking up scents though and it became harder to focus so she pulled away.

"Here's to us winning Regionals." Quinn said before giving her one last quick hug before walking past Rachel out of the bathroom.

* * *

The Warblers performance went off without a stitch. After that the other school performed and then it was time for the New Directions to get up there and show everyone what they were made of.

"I love you." Finn said smiling like a dope.

Rachel just smiled before walking onto the stage and began singing her line for their song.

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive,  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise._

The rest of the New Directions joined in and sang the chorus. Then Santana and Artie killed their parts.

"_We are definitely winning this." _Quinn thought as she moved across the stage dancing and singing with her family. _"__Family? Yes her family. They were there for her when she was at her worst. Through everything. They were a great big dysfunctional family."_

After the song ended the Troubletones took their place on the stage and Quinn found herself mesmerized by how great they were. She also however found herself looking at Rachel who looked nervous. Rachel caught her staring so she looked away and pretended she was talking to Mike. Brittany came off the stage smiling like a child who just blew out the candles on their birthday cake. "Awesome job Brittany." Quinn gave her other blonde friend a hug and Santana joined in.

"We totally have this in the bag." Santana shouted. Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement.

"One more song guys." Will patted Rachel on the back before she took her place center stage with the rest of the New Directions girls.

_We could just go home right now,  
Or maybe we could stick around,  
For just one more drink, oh yeah.  
Get another bottle out,  
Lets shoot the breeze,  
Sit back down,  
For just one more drink, oh yeah._

Quinn loved hearing Rachel sing songs with so much emotion. Hell, she loved when she sang anything. She smiled at Rachel as they finished the chorus.

_Stuck it out this far together,  
Put our dreams through __the shredder,__  
Let's toast cause things got better.  
And everything could change like that,  
And all these years go by so fast,  
But nothing lasts forever._

Finn was standing on one of the balconies of the auditorium watching them perform their song. He caught Rachel's eyes and she just smiled at him before continuing the song.

_Here's to all that we kissed,  
And to all that we missed.  
To the biggest mistakes,  
That we just wouldn't trade._

To us breaking up,  
Without us breaking down,  
To whatever's come our way.

Here's to us,  
Here's to us! 

Rachel watched as they whole crowd just roared for her after that note. She yet again caught Quinn staring at her and smiled which made the blonde girl turn red not at all like the Quinn she knew when they were Sophomores.

* * *

They finished the song and all three show choirs were back on the stage waiting for the results.

"And in second place we have the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Sebastian smiled, took the second place trophy and stood back with his team as the last two groups moved closer.

"And the moment everyone has been waiting for...In first place and going to Nationals is from William Mckinley High the New Directions!"

"Yeaaaaah boy!" Artie shouted and Rachel hugged him and the others and everyone was jumping up and down, pumped that they had another shot at Nationals.

* * *

Later Quinn found herself in her cheerios uniform as she had been called into Sue's office for a chat. It turns out that Sue wanted her back on the squad. Quinn was genuinely happy, strutting down the hallway, hands on her hips just like old times.

"Rachel!" she called out to the girl before she turned around.

"Hey Quinn."

"Sue put me back on the Cheerios."

Rachel smiled sadly before responding. "I'm glad you are happy now Quinn. You deserve to happy."

"When you were singing that song you were singing it to Finn and Finn only, right?" Quinn knew she was walking on a dangerous line but she had to know. It was eating at her.

She hesitated for a moment before nodding. Rachel saw a brief flash of hurt in Quinn's eyes for whatever reason but then it was gone.

"I want to support you Rachel and still come to the wedding, if you'll let me."

"Yes!" Rachel attacked Quinn with a hug and the blonde girl tried her best to hold it together.

"I just need to go grab my bridesmaid dress..." Quinn said with a sad smile before retreating to her car.

* * *

She heard footsteps behind her but ignored it. "Fabray you better hold your ass the hell up." Santana walked faster to catch her friend. "You alright Q? You look like your puppy just died."

"She was singing it to Finn only, Santana. I'm supporting her. I can't just tell her-

"If you never tell her how you feel Quinn you will never know. Then you'll spend the rest of your life thinking what if, blah blah blah, cliché shit. If you love the girl, tell her." Santana walked away leaving Quinn to her devices.

"_This is gone and I can see it  
your head is full of words,  
full of words that don't mean anything." _

Quinn was singing in her head, she knew it was crazy but this song kept her held together.

"_You can do this Fabray. Just tell the short adorable diva how you feel, it's as simple as that. Right?"_

"Shit I don't have my bridesmaid dress." She sent Rachel a text message telling her that she had to run home and get her dress.

"_I'll be there. I promise." - Q_

Rachel read the text and felt like her world was about to spin out of control.


	10. Chapter 9

Authors note: Oh hello. Sooo only one person responded to chapter 8 about the accident so I went with just writing what sounded somewhat better than putting poor Quinn in a wheel chair. So if you've ever seen Skins (UK not US because US is shit.) and know the character Tony, imagine that. I will be wrapping up the story very soon however I will be writing a sequel so everyone rejoice! :) I just wanted to thank everyone who is following this story, favouriting it, and to my guest reviewer and other reviewer. Thanks for reviewing. You guys are awesome. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way at all or its characters.

I'm Not the One That You Want, I'll Always Let You Down And I'm Pretty Sure That You've Caught On, And You Can Say that "Oh I'm Just Feeling Sorry For Myself."

Chapter 9

* * *

"Where is Quinn?" Rachel asked frantically as she paced the corridor of the church.

"Rach, we need to go." Santana glared at Finn who just ignored it. "It's now or never."

"Quinn just sent me a message." she pulled out her iphone and stared at the text.

_"On my way, love. - Q"_

* * *

Quinn didn't even know what was going on, she couldn't focus on anything other than the throbbing pain in her head and the blood dripping from her forehead. "Rachel!" she screamed and the EMT tried calming her down but she refused to stop calling out for Rachel, the love of her life, until her voice was hoarse and she passed out.

"What happened?" the other EMT asked.

"Texting while driving. Poor girl... she kept calling out some girls name and then she just passed out."

"Well did they extract her phone from the accident by chance? We need to call her emergency contacts."

"Yeah," the EMT shuffled through the bag handing her the phone, "I'll load her up into the back and drive."

"Okay." the EMT wiped the screen off and looked at her emergency contacts. "looks like I'm calling a miss Santana Lopez." He hopped in the back of the ambulance once the blonde bloody mess that was Quinn was strapped in and they took off, lights flashing as they sped down the road.

* * *

Santana watched Rachel arguing with Finn telling him she needed more time and that Quinn was on her way when she heard her phone ringing in her purse. She pulled it out and sighed with relief. "Oh thank god Q, w-

"Is this Santana Lopez?" the EMT asked as they approached the hospital.

"Yes..." Santana said feeling her guts churn nervously. "Who is this?"

"Your friend was in an accident. We are at the Lima hospital now, you should come as soon as possible."

Santana dropped her phone, not noticing everyone staring at her, her girlfriend giving her a look of concern.

"Was that Quinn?" Rachel asked her eyes pleading that the girl was here.

"This is all your fault Berry! Why did you rush her?!" Santana rushed at the shorter girl who cowered under her penetrating glare. "She's in the fucking hospital!" The girl raised her hand to smack Rachel right across the face but instead dropped her hand, took off her heels, and ran out the door.

"W-what?" Brittany never thought Rachel could be any smaller but here she was, crumbling under the news that Santana left behind."Come on Rachel, we'll follow San to the hospital. Puck we need a ride."

"She's my fiance, I can take her." Finn finally spoke, his voice laced with anger and confusion.

Brittany was about to interject but Rachel assured her it was fine and that she'd meet her there.

* * *

"This isn't happening..." Rachel said as she got into Finn's truck. "Finn please can we go?" he just sat there, not budging a muscle. "Finn!"

"You wanted to wait for her. Why?" his voice was full of venom and Rachel didn't recognize this person sitting next to her. It wasn't the sweet boy she had fallen in love with.

"Finn pleas-" Rachel felt a sharp pain across the side of her face. She gripped the door handle, stumbled out of the vehicle and ran away, far away from the monster that just smacked her.

"Rachel wait please come back!" Finn realized he smacked his fiance. "God I'm such a fucking idiot!"

Rachel ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She knew the hospital was close and that she needed to keep going but her legs were breaking down on her. "This is all my fault. Santana's right."

* * *

"Q!" Santana yelled as she ran through the hospital doors, receiving bewildered looks from the nurses, doctors, and patients around her. "Where the fuck is Quinn?" she asked the receptionist wildly.

"Are you Santana Lopez?" the receptionist asked, a little scared for life.

"Yes now where the fuck is she?"

"Santana calm down." Brittany walked in through the door and approached her girlfriend who was nearly hyperventilating.

"She's in the ER. She's in pretty critical condition. I ask that you please calm down and wait until a doctor comes out or allows you to see her." the woman behind the desk watched as Santana crumbled into the blonde girls arms feeling sympathy for the poor girl.

"It'll be okay S, we'll see her soon." Brittany was cooing into her ear, holding her tightly and ushering her over to the waiting area. _"It's a good thing I'm strong from all that dancing, she isn't even picking up her feet."_

"Is she okay?" the rest of the New Directions, Mr Schue, Emma, and Sue showed up, everyone except Finn and Rachel. Brittany had a bad feeling about that.

"Where is Rachel?" Hiram asked the blonde cheerleader rather frantically. "Has anyone called Quinn's parents?" he turned his attention to the receptionist.

The receptionist in question replied calmly. "Her mother has been notified and I assume she is on her way over."

"I don't know where Rachel or Finn are Mr. Berry. Last I heard she was with Finn and they were going to meet us here."

Leroy gave his husband a hug and told him that he'd keep an eye out for her before walking outside the hospital doors.

* * *

It was as if lightning had entered the hospital, storming its way past the front desk and through the emergency doors. Except it was a star. The star that was Rachel Barbra Berry. "Quinn!" Rachel was shouting at the top of her lungs before nurses grabbed her on either side trying to pull her back and get her to stop yelling. "Let go of me! Where is she?!" She felt her resolve weakening and couldn't keep fighting them. "Please.. I need to see her.." they dragged her back through to the waiting area and told her that she had to wait out there and if she did that again she'd be kicked out.

"I can take of her." Hiram grabbed hold of his daughter, wrapping his arms around her, protecting her.

"Daddy I'm sorry I didn't mean to I don't know how this happened it just happened and now Quinn is in the hospital because of me an-"

"Rachel, Rachel, its okay. Look at me." He raised her chin to be stared in the face by a scratch and angry red mark staring back at him. "What the hell?!" he asked his daughter taken aback by his sudden change of tone. "Who did that to you Rachel?!"

The girl hung her head, feeling tears stinging her face even more.

This caught Santana's attention who was mostly catatonic until she stood up and walked over lifting Rachel's face before storming out the door to find none other than Finn Hudson.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" Santana growled before kneeing him in the balls. She caught him getting out of his truck. "Do you realise how much in a world of pain you are about to be in?!"

"Please Santana.. I didn't mean to.." the tall boy begged from the ground, clutching himself and rolling around.

"You didn't mean to smack the hell out of your fiance?" Finn stared up into the face of pure hatred as he received a kick to his stomach. "I didn't mean to kick you, it just happened Finn!" Santana mock apologized before punching him in the face. "Sorry Finn, it was an accident!" she spat before being grabbed around the waist by Leroy.

"Santana calm down." He lifted the girl over his shoulder and carried her back into the hospital leaving the boy on the ground.

* * *

Quinn woke up and realized she didn't know where she was which made her freak out. She couldn't scream though either, as a tube was in her throat. She flailed around, trying to remove the IV and get up but the nurse came in. "Quinn please calm down, you are safe."

She lifted her hands to feel her forehead, which had stitches that had just been stitched in a few hours earlier. "_Where am I? Who are you? Why the fuck can't I talk?" _then the blonde passed out again, reeled in by the blackness inside her head.

"_Quinn! Stop!" she heard a girl laughing and saw a flash of brunette hair in a pool of water. Then the scene changed. She saw this girl sobbing and so broken and then a song started playing and she heard someone singing. _

_I'm not the one that you want, I'll always let you down.  
And I'm pretty sure that you've caught on.  
And you can say that 'Oh, I'm just feeling sorry for myself.' _

_The girl before you stops crying and she looks up at you, smiling, almost maniacally. "I love Finn and I will never love you." She gets up and runs away like a child playing hide and seek. _

She woke up panting, noticing that the tube was no longer in her throat. "Who the hell is Finn?" she asked out loud to no one.

* * *

The doctor came out to the waiting room asking for Quinn's mom, who just happened to finally walk in. "Where is she? Where's my Quinnie?"

Rachel and Brittany watched as Santana glared from her seat at Judy Fabray. "Your Quinnie? Please you showed up hours later after you got the call. Where were you Judy? Getting fucked by Russel's disgusting hypocritical nasty ass? You are a failure as a mother." Santana spit out in one breath before returning her attention back to Brittany who was holding her hand tightly.

"E-excuse me?" Judy asked not sure of where she stood. "That's not an opinion for you to have lesbian." she turned her attention back to the doctor. "May I see her please?"

The doctor nodded motioning for Judy to follow him back behind the doors. "She's still recovering which means she'll be slipping in and out of consciousness. I should warn you though." He stopped her outside the door. "She hit her head really hard on impact...which means she probably lost a lot of memories." Her mother shook her head sadly. "But eventually those memories should come back. That means though that she might forget how to do simple things. Writing her name, buttoning things, unzipping things. She is really fragile right now." He opened the door to let Judy in and followed in behind her.

"Who is this?" Quinn asked noticing the older blonde woman standing beside her bed.

"Quinn, this is your mom Judy, she will be taking care of you while you recover."

The blonde looked wearily at the woman known as her mom feeling a bit odd around her.

* * *

"This is bullshit. The woman shows up hours later at the hospital and gets to go back while we've been waiting this entire time?" Brittany squeezed Santana's hand and pulled her closer.

"I know S but there's nothing we can do about it right now. Let it go, okay?"

Santana nodded resolutely before curling up beside Brittany.

Rachel watched the sight before her, remembering Santana's broken voice as she shouted at her in the church. _"This is all your fault Berry!"_she cringed visibly and hid her head in shame as her dad held her to his side.

* * *

Kurt saw Rachel crumbling and knew there was nothing he could do but still he felt so helpless. He and the diva had become such good friends and he hated seeing her look so broken. He got up and went to the vending machine to grab some water for her.

Blaine followed him and wrapped his arms around him. "It'll be okay Kurt, we just gotta try and stay positive. Right?"

Kurt smiled at his boyfriends sweetness. He truly loved Blaine. "Yeah, we'll be okay. Quinn will be okay. I just hope Rachel is okay. Santana too.. did you see how she went off on Rachel, then Finn, then Quinn's mom?" he was still shocked.

"Yeah Santana is a fiery Latina but damn I think she lost it Kurt." he frowned and received a kiss from Kurt.

"Brittany will help her find them." Kurt smiled and Blaine laughed before they walked back to the waiting area. "Here," Kurt handed Rachel some water, "drink it. You need to stay hydrated."

Rachel nodded in acknowledgment but didn't speak as she took the water. She took small sips and returned back to her thoughts until a booming voice broke her out of her revery.

* * *

"I'm here to see my daughter Lucy Quinn Fabray." Russel stated gruffly.

"Right through those doors, take a left, room 23." the receptionist responded not meeting his eyes.

He walked through the doors and ignored the glares he received while doing so. He reached Quinn's door and walked in without even knocking.

"Russel, what are you doing here?" Judy asked taken aback by his sudden appearance.

"She is my daughter, albeit, stupid daughter. What were you thinking Quinn? Texting while driving! Getting knocked up like a slut wasn't enough for you?" His voice bit through the air and Quinn felt shocked but a rush of adrenaline surged through her.

"Who the fuck is he?" Quinn asked angrily as she struggled to move but her mother kept her in bed.

"Please Russel calm down you are freaking her out. She has a bit of brain damage!" Judy tried but Russel ignored her.

"Yeah she has brain damage because she's a fucking idiot who doesn't know how to do anything right."

Just then the doctor walked in. "I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Russel scoffed and walked out the door. "I'm done with this shit, Judy. Keep the mental retard and stay the hell away from me."

Quinn screamed out a name and Judy gave her a funny look. "Quinnie, why are you screaming for a girl named Rachel?"

"Who is Rachel?" she asked before she started crying.


	11. Chapter 10

Authors note: And at last, we come to the end. Thanks everyone for following the story, favouriting it, reviewing, etc. You're all wonderful little Faberry shippers! ^_^ 3 P.S. There will be a sequel titled: Baby, You Wouldn't Last A Minute On The Creek. It's also a Chiodos song. It's not over yet. But hey I hope you are all happy with this finale. I'm sorry as well because I know a few people might be upset but I guess that means you'll just have to hang around for the sequel. P.S.S. I did a bit of research for the head injuries bit so I apologize for my lack of knowledge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way at all or the characters.

If that's how you feel, then what's there to do? I'll keep this feeling in my heart, but when you look in my eyes, you will know the truth.

Chapter 10

* * *

After everyone else had left, Rachel stayed. She didn't want to wait to see her enemy turned friend. She didn't know what to expect though she did overhear Quinn's mom talking to the doctor as she was about to leave the hospital. Something about how Quinn would get her memory back in pieces and have problems doing regular every day things.

"Miss Berry?" a nurse in uniform came out of the double doors. "You can come back and see Quinn now." Rachel trudged behind the nurse through the doors and followed her to Quinn's room.

"So should I stay wary of certain things or..." she trailed off, staring blankly ahead at the door.

"Well according to the doctors, your friend Quinn has a form of traumatic head injury called cerebral contusion. It's like a bruise on her brain."

"So she doesn't remember things?" Rachel asked a bit confused

"Not exactly. She will have difficulty remembering things, but also problems with managing her emotions, which means anger outbursts, crying, etc. Also every day things won't be a simple task anymore, she'll have a hard time thinking, confused, even, and fatigue."

Rachel nodded dumbly trying not to think about everything the nurse just told her.

"Just start small, okay?" the nurse opened the door and Rachel walked in taking the sight in before her.

"Um..hi." Quinn watched the short brunette girl walking closer to her.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel gave a small smile before sitting in the chair.

"I'll give you some privacy." she stepped outside the door and closed it leaving the two girls alone.

"So..." Quinn ventured staring at the girl beside her who made her feel strange but in a good way kinda. She didn't know why.

"Do you know who I am?" she tried but the girl beside her shook her head looking down. "I'm Rachel..." she stirred uncomfortably in her seat as Quinn's head shot up. "W-we're friends...kinda." that stare Quinn was giving her made her stomach turn in guilt. _"They were friends, weren't they? They established that much before..."_

"I can't remember who you are..." Quinn was staring through her now almost as if she was glaring at the girl. "Manhands?" she didn't know where that came from. It just came out.

"Y-yes.." she stammered trying not to tear up at the harsh nickname.

"Why are you crying? It's not like you actually have man hands. From what I can tell they look really feminine." _"Soft, even...wait what?"_

Rachel smiled one of her mega watt smiles and Quinn gave her a funny look before smirking. _"Maybe I can help her remember..." _she placed her hand on Quinn's carefully to which the girl looked down as her lips made a perfect "oh" face.

"I'm going to help you Quinn. You can push me away, yell at me, hate me, but I am going to help you make this right.. I'm s-sorry.. so sorry. This is all my fault." Rachel began to cry again before receiving a strange look from Quinn.

She was nodding along at most of what Rachel said but not the last part. "I don't quite understand.

"I'll help you understand." Rachel replied simply before leaning in and kissing Quinn square on the lips.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she pulled away fiercely staring at Rachel with a disgusted face.

"I..I.." Rachel stuttered because she didn't even understand what happened.

"I think you need to go." Quinn was crying now and started hitting the bed and screaming.

"I'm sorry Quinn." Rachel left the room and ran out of the hospital as the nurse rushed by her into Quinn's room.

* * *

About a week later after Quinn was out of the intensive care unit, they let her go home. "Quinnie, I just want you to know that the man you saw at the hospital isn't in our lives anymore. Okay?"

Quinn nodded remembering the man who was hateful towards her. She didn't know why exactly but she was warned that she'd have a hard time remembering things and since her visit from that man, Santana, who is supposedly her bestfriend from childhood, Santana's girlfriend Brittany, and Rachel, she hadn't heard from anyone since she got home from the hospital. She trailed her fingers over the books in her room, over the pictures, she stopped at a certain picture.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Judy walked into her room and saw the girl on the floor, curled up, holding the picture.

"Who's this and why does she look like me?"

Judy sighed and sat beside her daughter, holding her. "In time you'll understand. I don't think I should tell you right now."

* * *

"Rachel!" Finn called after her, trying to grab her attention but the girl avoided him all day. "Rachel please talk to me. You haven't spoken to me since..."

"I'd lay off of her manboobs. She doesn't want to talk to you, obviously." Santana growled at him from her locker.

"Stay out of it Santana, it's between me and her."

"It became my business when you hit her. Which for the record, if Quinn wasn't fucked up right now, sh-

"She'd what? Kick my ass? Quinn is like, half retarded now Santana. She's the reason this is happening right now!" Finn barely finished before Santana kicked him in the balls.

"You have your fucking nerve Finnept. I oughta waste your ass again!" Brittany grabbed Santana and pulled her away.

"Finn. I have nothing to say to you. You don't care about how I feel and obviously you don't care about Quinn's condition as you just called her half retarded. I'm not marrying you, in fact, we are through." Rachel watched everything happen and stepped in after Santana was dragged away by Brittany.

"Rache-"

"Finn! Enough!" Rachel screamed before running down the hall ignoring the stares and attention she attracted.

* * *

"Quinn you are already late. Are you sure you want to try school now? You have plenty of time to continue onc-

"I'm sure mom. I can't stay inside all the time... I am scared but I promise if I get overwhelmed I'll find a way to get a hold of you." she reassured her mom

"Okay." she ushered Quinn out the door, got her into the car, buckled her in, and drove off.

* * *

"Santana I know you are trying to be cool and calm about everything but I know better." Brittany chastised her girlfriend softly.

"She doesn't remember me Brittany," she looked at her girlfriend in the eyes, "or you."

Brittany frowned. "I know but we aren't the only ones." she squeezed her girlfriends hand.

"I know Berry is probably losing her shit too." Santana said what she knew Brittany was thinking out loud.

"Everything will be okay." Brittany kissed her girlfriend on the forehead and smiled. "It has to be."

* * *

"Miss Fabray please come in and sit down." Mr. Figgins waved her in as well as her mom.

"Hello." Quinn tried as she didn't quite know what else to say.

"Hello Quinn Fabray. How are you feeling today?"

"Scared." was her simple reply

"I see. Judy are you sure about her being here?" the principal asked skeptically

"It's what she wants and if she doesn't get her way, well..." Judy trailed off

"I see. Okay. Quinn, I've called someone to help you find your way around the school, to your locker, and the cafeteria."

"Who?"

"Kurt Hummel." just then a boy a bit taller than her walked in and smiled at her.

"Hey Quinn." Kurt opened the door for her and walked her to her locker leaving Judy and Mr Figgins to talk.

* * *

"She's still working on writing her name properly but she almost has it down." Judy was trying to reassure herself more than the man in front of her.

"If she has any problems I will give you a call immediately Miss Fabray." He shook her hand and she exited the office.

* * *

"Is there a reason why everyone is staring at me right now?" Quinn asked feeling nervous at all the eyes on her. Little did she know she used to revel in the fact that all eyes were on her.

"You are Quinn Fabray, Captain of the Cheerios cheerleading squad, most popular girl?" he tried really hard not to sound like a pompous ass, as Finn had once called him.

"Oh." she said smiling at the boy. "Thanks."

"Yep." Kurt's eyes wandered to the end of the hall where one Rachel was staring intently at the two. "Have you talked to Rachel?" he ventured carefully trying to tread light water.

"Not since she visited me in the hospital." she replied feeling confused. _"I still don't understand what happened..."_ "She seems nice enough though." she told Kurt before returning to her locker.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" she asked cautiously not really wanting the answer.

"I don't think so. Oh yeah! You are in Glee club with us."

"Us?" Quinn questioned raising her eye brow.

He smiled at the familiarity. "You'll see." he tapped her nose playfully before offering his arm to her.

* * *

Quinn was in her Literature class when she started to become frustrated. "I do not understand this." she said out loud causing her teacher to stop the lecture. "Can you slow down?" she asked as the eyes around her seemed to glue to her face. "Stop staring!" she growled and immediately they stopped, snapping their heads back to the front._ "Interesting..."_

"Quinn can you please pay attention?" the teacher asked as she watched Quinn writing on a piece of paper.

Quinn stood up, grabbed her things, and walked out of the room ignoring the teachers baffled expression. Without a real destination in mind, she found herself walking into a room full of chairs and a piano. A quiet place. She put her stuff down in a chair and walked over to the piano, treading the keys with her fingers.

"Quinn?" at the sound of her name she slammed her hands down on the piano in surprise.

"That's my name." she turned to see an older man approaching her.

"Glee doesn't start for another 30 minutes Quinn, what are you doing here so early?"

"I don't know." she replied but received a frown from the man. "I was just looking for a quiet place."

His face turned soft and he nodded understanding. "My name is Mr. Schuester Quinn." he turned to head back into his office, planning the glee lesson.

* * *

After she positioned herself on the piano bench and sat there for a minute, she found herself in a trance of sorts. She heard a voice strong, loud, and clear as day drifting into her ears. She continued to listen intently as she walked closer and closer to the voice._ "That voice..." _As she entered through a door she heard the voice straight ahead of her and stared in confusion and awe.

_I'm not the one that you want, I'll always let you down._

Rachel was sitting at the piano singing softly and watching as Quinn stood there entranced.

_And I'm pretty sure that you've caught on._

Quinn recognized that voice, it was beautiful, haunting but beautiful. She opened her mouth suddenly and began to sing along.

_(If that's how you feel, then what's there to do?  
I'll keep this feeling in my heart,  
but when you look in my eyes, you will know the truth.) _

She shut her eyes and allowed the music to make her feel everything she didn't know she could feel. Rachel was watching her intently no longer playing the piano as they both sang the last verse softly.

_And you can say that 'Oh, I'm just feeling sorry for myself.'_

Quinn was the first to speak. "I don't know why but I think your voice is so amazing."

Rachel walked over to her taking small steps. "You've told me that before. I don't think I ever really believed it until now." she stopped in front of Quinn who refused to meet her eyes.

"That song... why is it so..so.. familiar?" she asked quietly looking into Rachel's brown orbs.

"It's our song Quinn. It's our year to get it right." she wrapped her arms around Quinn giving her a hug before letting go and walking off the stage.

"Rach wait." Rachel turned around at the sudden use of nickname. "Here's to us?" she didn't really understand what she was saying but she knew that Rachel did. For some reason she trusts the girl in front of her.

"Here's to us, Quinn." she smiled and waved before exiting the auditorium.


End file.
